


That Kilt

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roxy picks Amy up in the 1-04 episode, Christian and Syed have fun with the kilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kilt

 

“So, when you went into the bathroom,” Christian stalked over to Syed, letting the door fall shut on Amy and Roxie. Syed was peering innocuously up at him from the couch, kilt splayed out on his thighs and cushions. Christian's mouth watered. That _kilt_. Those _calves_. 

Nudging at Syed's shoulders, Christian climbed over and slid between him and the back of the couch. “I know you took off your jeans...”

Christian could hear the grin in Syed's tone as he slid curious hands down, down the plaid material, searching... “What kind of babysitter do you take me for? Amy was here!”

Christian's fingers finally skimmed under the edge of the voluminous material, tickling their way up Syed's thighs. Syed squirmed delectably back against him, thighs twitching beneath Christian's fingers. As his fingers continued to encounter flesh as they traveled farther and farther up Syed's thighs, Christians grin grew. “Oh,  _Sy_ .” His hand palmed at Syed's bare erection. “Naughty boy.” 

Syed arched back against him, humming happily as Christian began stroking him slowly. Leaning forward, Christian nibbled at Syed's neck, dark hairs from Syed's head tickling at his nose. “I guess this makes me a terrible babysitter,” Syed laughed. The laugh quickly changed to a groan as Christian swiped his thumb over the head, smearing the small bit of precome gathering there down the shaft. “Shouldn't we move this to the bed?”

“Good idea,” Christian murmured. “I want to get a good look at you like this.”

They stumbled off the couch together, kissing and groping their way to the bed. Christian wrapped Syed up in his arms, lifting him the last meter and dropping him unceremoniously onto their mattress. Making to dive down and reclaim Syed's lips, Christian hesitated, pulling back. Syed pouted up at him, gorgeous brown eyes filled with lust and hair all mussed. Christian ran a hand through that hair, staring into those eyes. He hated seeing them hurt.

“We're okay. Aren't we?”

Syed sighed, eyes turning serious and just a little sad. “We're fine. I may have... overreacted.”

“I should never have-” Syed cut him off with a hand to his cheek.

“Just forget it. It's fine.” When Christian continued to stare down worriedly, Syed laughed, rolling his eyes. “ _Really_. Now,” Christian felt Syed's legs come up and wrap around him, a wicked glint in the younger man's eyes. “Aren't there better things we could be doing?”

Christian growled, claiming Syed's lips again as he let his hand travel down between them, palms running roughly over the thick, wool fabric. With a groan he pulled away, staring down at Syed. His eyes drifted low, over the pools of plaid rucked high up Syed's thighs. 

“ _Sy_ ,” he growled. His hands gripped as Syed's thighs, rubbing the fabric up and down. Syed's hips thrust beneath the kilt, erection jutting the fabric out noticeably. “Hold still.”

With a grin, Christian tugged at the edge of the kilt as he tilted his head down. Syed smiled down at him, eyes heavy-lidded as Christian disappeared beneath the kilt. 

The smell of wool and male musk assaulted Christian's nostrils as he let the kilt fall over his head, diving down between Syed's thighs. He rubbed his cheek against Syed's hairy legs, smiling as he watched Syed's erection jerk and bob up against the fabric, leaving trails of precome in the wool. 

With a contented sigh, Christian wrapped his hand around the base of Syed's erection, squeezing firmly as he shifted himself up, over top of it. He heard Syed's breath coming in sharp, quick gasps: and he hadn't even  _started_ yet. Christian knew the affect he was having on him: Syed had  _adamantly_ expressed his great love of Christian's blowjob-giving abilities on multiple occasions. Letting Syed squirm in anticipation just a moment longer, Christian finally relented, licking a long, wet stripe up Syed's length. He circled his tongue around the head when he reached it, letting the taste of Syed's precome fill his mouth as he tongued at the slit. 

As his lips slipped over the head, the sound of Syed's groans filled the small flat, muffled only slightly by the kilt draped over Christian's head. Christian worked quickly, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked hard on Syed's length. Syed's hands scrambled above Christian's head, looking for hair but finding only wool to clutch at. Christian struggled not to grin around Syed as he worked, pressing his tongue firmly against the thick vein on the underside of Syed's length as he pulled back torturously slowly. 

“ _Ungh_... _Ch-Ch-Chri_...” Syed's voice was low, strangled, as his thighs clenched and twitched around Christian's head. He pulled back until his lips were wrapped tight around just the tip of Syed's cock, sucking hard enough to pull a football through a straw. Syed's cry was practically anguished as he came, hips bucking up into the wet heat of Christian's mouth. With a satisfied slurp Christian pulled off, making sure to draw every last drop of Syed's come into his mouth and swallow it down. 

He pulled out from under the kilt with a wicked grin, beaming down at a more than satisfied – and completely, ravishingly debauched – Syed. “Still with me?”

Syed groaned, hand pushing down at the kilt tiredly. “Ask me again in ten minutes.”

“Only ten?” Christian crawled up the bed, flopping down level with Syed. “I must be losing my touch.”

The kissed, lazy smiles causing their teeth to clink together. “What about...” 

Christian stopped Syed's hand before it could even make it down to his stomach. “Don't worry about it, babe.” This was about making it up to Syed, after all. Plus, Christian honestly didn't feel much like sex right now. The damn hangover was wrecking havoc on his libido. Yet another reminder he wasn't twenty anymore. Or even on the right end of his thirties.

He rubbed an appreciative hand over the kilt, sneaking it under to palm at Syed's arse. Stubble scratched at his throat as Syed smiled against it. “Though, make sure to keep this little number,” Christian mumbled. “We'll put it to good use some other time when I'm more up to it.”

Syed pulled back, glancing up at Christian. “Is that a promise?”

Christian winked and grinned. “Oh, absolutely.”

 


End file.
